


The Beginning of the End

by xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood-centric, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Other, POV Alternating, Possession, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx/pseuds/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx
Summary: After Alec jumped off the ledge and was save by Magnus it was assumed that everything would be alright. But what if that wasn't the case what if Alec was affected by an outside presence for Valentines bidding?





	1. Self Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fanfiction is based on Shadowhunters 2.08 and my re imagining of the events afterwards I hope you enjoy also please remember that they are all hallucinating right now :)
> 
> I do no own any of the rights to Shadowhunters

Max's rune party was well underway and everything was going perfectly for the young man's special day until Maryse had made her appearance. Alec had plastered on a fake smile for his mother but the mood was destroyed after Max had told Jace that he wasn't even his brother and that Mayrse was the one who had told him after that after Jace had told his younger brother not to be so rude to Magnus. Alec was appalled at his mother. Was it so hard for her to accept him and not be so critical of Jace?

"It wasn't like they could change who they were. Alec looked over at the front door. He noticed Clary was leaving and so he followed her.

"Leaving already?" he asked a smile on his face.

He was shocked when Clary turned on him telling him that she hated him and that he should die.

He swallowed and turned on his heel, his throat tight. Her words echoed in his head he had known that Clary must of been upset when he while possessed had killed her mother but he had thought they had worked things out.

Meanwhile, Clary was confused. Following him through the crowd, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Alec, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone but all Alec heard was her blaming him. "What, can't take the truth but you can kill my mom?"

Tears came to Alec's eyes and he yanked his arm away from her. "I am so sorry for killing your mom, Clary," he said and walked away, heading towards the roof.

A pit formed in Clary's stomach and she quickly followed him, trying to calm him down.

But Alec only heard her blaming him and telling him she wished he was dead. Alec pushed open the door to the roof. He walked to the ledge and climbed up.

"Alec, please. Please! Don't! What are you doing?" Clary asked, panicked, as Alec moved forward on the ledge. "Alec! Alec no!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face, as Alec peered down at the traffic below. "Alec! What are you doing?" She continued in a whisper, "You're scaring me."

Alec turned around on the ledge to look at her. "I know... I know you wish I was dead instead of Jocelyn," he said in a rough voice tears streaming down his face.

Clary shook her head, holding out her hand. "I don't wish you were dead, Alec," she said, her voice breaking. "Just take my hand. Let me help you."

Alec looked at her hand and Clary smiled, moving forward. Her heart leapt into her throat as Alec stepped backwards off the ledge.

"Alec!" she screamed, helpless but to watch as he fell off the ledge.

The door behind her burst open. Magnus flew through it, magic already pouring out of his hands to catch Alec. Magnus manoeuvred him until he was sitting on the balcony his back against the ledge and then cast an extra spell to sedate the panicked shadowhunter.

Maryse, Izzy, Jace and Simon joined them a minute later and they all bustled around Alec arguing amongst themselves, Jace blamed Maryse for what had happened with Alec while Mayrse attacked Clary verbally and Clary in turn attacked Simon

Magnus left the bickering group to fetch his spell book although he didn't want to leave Alec alone at the moment. He quickly returned and said a spell in an old French dialect that brought everybody out of their own hallucinations and that woke Alec up. He jerked up, his eyes wide.

"What happened?" he asked, taking Jace's hand and standing up as Magnus shut his book only for it to disappear causing Magnus's jaw to drop.

''Someone took my spell book!" he said urgently. Bringing up his wards, he turned quickly stalking into the apartment and the others followed him looking puzzled. Magnus thought long and hard before thinking back to earlier when Jace had called him out to the balcony and he had discovered three more cats draping themselves over the blond shadowhunter one of them being a red and white cat.

"La Chatte Rouge," he said a dark look crossing his face. Alec blinked.

"What red cat?" he asked, following Magnus and the others to Magnus's room.

He fell silent when Magnus held up a hand and looked around the room. The others helped him and Jace noticed a lump in the bed. Nodding to Magnus he yanked down the covers, revealing a snarling red and white cat which streaked off the bed towards the door. Magnus threw a spell at it, catching it, and they watched as it turned into Iris Rouge, the warlock that Clary had nearly got to resurrect her mom she was a taller but thin women with dark red hair and cold brown eyes.

Iris turned, freezing the shadowhunters in the room and barely missing Magnus. He brought up a shield which he threw at her, sending her flying into one of his many bookshelves. He then caught her with a binding spell.

"Release them!" Magnus commanded, tightening the binding, and Iris complied gasping out the words. In seconds the others joined them with their seraph blades drawn and teeth bared."

"Where is my book?" Magnus asked, his tone dark as he slowly tightened his grip.

"Valentine," Iris choked out and Magnus's face went darker. "Why did he want it?"

Iris shook her head. "I don't know," she said, "I had to get the book or he would hurt Madzie. Magnus, you have to let me go. I don't know what he'll do to her."

Magnus's face hardened. "No."

Iris looked at Alec. "Perhaps you should worry more about your shadowhunter, Bane. Considering." she said and before Magnus pushed her through a portal she looks at Clary, "You have sworn a blood oath, Clarissa Fairchild. Find Madzie." With that said she was gone.

"She's the Clave's issue now," Magnus said.

Clary looked at him. "What happens if Valentine uses your spell book?" she asked.

Magnus's eyes blazed, "It would mean the end of the shadow world."


	2. Alec blows a fuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's mental state is waning and as he finds out something about his sister, will this finish him completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm accepting prompts right now on my Fanfiction and on here for Shadowhunters and Merlin so send me some!

Alec sat at one the many screens on the Institute's main floor. The screen displayed a map of the city, which he tried to focus on even as his mind continuously strained towards the events of yesterday. His suicide attempt. Max's first rune. His mother's affair. Iris Rouge.

Alec sighed sharply, leaning back in his chair. He scrubbed his hands over his face and then glanced towards the training room. Realizing that Isabelle hadn't shown up yet, he pulled out his phone to see if she'd called or texted. Seeing nothing, he called her. The phone rang and rang until it kicked over to voicemail. Growing worried, he texted Magnus:

Have you seen Izzy? ~ Alec

Alec hoped Magnus had finished up with any meetings he had. His phone vibrated, and he looked down, reading the text:

Come over. We need to talk. ~ Magnus

Alec swore softly, but grabbed his coat anyhow and hurried towards the warlock's apartment.

-Time break-

"You know where Isabelle is?" They were the first words out of his mouth as Magnus answered the door. It was rude, and he felt a twinge of guilt, but he was anxious to find his sister.

Magnus nodded, his face inscrutable. "I suspect I do."

Alec frowned, impatience gnawing at him. "Where is she Magnus?" he asked, his voice hard.

"We need to talk about yesterday before anything else."

"There's nothing to talk about," he snapped. "Isabelle's life might be in danger. Tell me where she is!"

Magnus looked inclined to argue further, only for the undercurrent of worry beneath Alec's anger. "The other day I saw her at the Hunter's Moon trying to buy Yin Fen from Daracon Wilis. However, I believe she may be at the Hotel Dumort."

No sooner had he had said it than Alec took off, vaguely aware Magnus was following him. He had no weapons on him, but it didn't stop him from heading straight to the hotel. He turned a corner, only to be stopped by a harsh yank on his arm.

"Alexander," Magnus said, breathing hard, "Running into this mad isn't going to solve anything. You need to calm down."

Alec jerked his arm away, regarding Magnus coldly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your sister is an excellent liar, Alexander. I didn't even begin to suspect anything until Meliorn said something." His face had softened, yearning for Alec to understand, but the shadowhunter shook his head.

"She's my sister, Magnus. My family. You should have told me." Alec turned on his heel, heading into the hotel. He weaved through hallway after hallway until he arrived at a lounge.

Red fogged his vision as he saw Isabelle and Raphael sitting on a couch. The vampire's eyes widened as he saw Alec and Isabelle looked over her shoulder towards him.

"Alec…" she breathed, but she had no time to react before Alec was across the room and tackling Raphael to the ground. He drove his fists towards Raphael's face in a rage before the vampire took control of the situation, throwing Alec off him and pinning him. His fangs flashed, dark eyes shark-like.

Isabelle gasped, scrambling towards them. "Raphael!" she said, her voice hoarse.

Raphael looked at her, his face still twisted into a snarl.

"Release him!" she commanded. Raphael loosened his grip slightly on Alec's neck, and immediately the shadowhunter struck again. Blood shone on his knuckles and he didn't know if it was his or the vampire's. All he knew was that he wanted Raphael dead and that his heart was racing out of control. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue light.

"Alec! Alexander! That is enough!" Magnus roared. His hands glowed with magic and his feline eyes were dilated. A loop of magic stretched towards the shadowhunter, wrenching him away from Raphael.

Alec staggered to his feet and seized his sister's wrist. "We're leaving," he said roughly and dragged her towards the exit. He made it out of the room and into the corridor of the hotel before Isabelle dug her heels into the carpet, effectively pulling them to a stop.

"Let go, Alec. I'm staying!" she shouted. When Alec didn't move, she shoved him hard. "Let go!"

Alec seemed to shake off the stupor of fury he'd been in, but anger still limned his eyes. "Let's go home, Izzy."

"I know you think you're trying to make things right, but you're not. Raphael's been there for me when I needed him."

Alec looked at his sister in disbelief. "Needed him? Izzy, look at yourself!" he said, gesturing a hand to her clammy skin and obvious weakness.

"He saved my life! You didn't even notice when something was wrong."

Alec blinked, stammering over his words: "Saved your life? What are you -"

Isabelle cut Alec off once more, "I'm not your baby sister anymore Alec! Just go! I don't need your help."

Alec's heart plummeted. "Izzy, please."

Isabelle shook her head. "I said go."

Alec swallowed heavily. "Fine," he said shortly, hiding how deep her words had cut him.

He walked away, leaving Isabelle alone in the darkened lobby. He cut across the park and slipped down an alleyway. He wanted to get home as soon as he could but, in his distress, he did not notice a dark figure behind him. When he finally suspected something, he turned and felt a blinding pain as something hit his head. The last thing he saw before the world faded to black was the subtle glow of a seraph blade and a pair of dark shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this fanfiction Alec's attempt isn't talked about till later but if you know someone who is at risk of hurting themselves here is a few things you can do.
> 
> Assess risk of suicide or harm: People who have attempted suicide are at high risk. It is important to find out if they are considering suicide and to dismantle their plan if they have one. This might mean calling the emergency services if you cannot dismantle the plan.
> 
> Listen non-judgementally: Listen to what they have to say. Don't ask why they're doing it as that implies a judgement. Try to encourage them to talk about the things they love; their family.
> 
> DO not be accusatory e.g. you have so much to live for, why are you doing this?
> 
> Give reassurance and information: Tell them about the different helplines and services they can access. If they bring up any other problems e.g. grief tell them about bereavement services.
> 
> Encourage the person to get appropriate professional help: encourage them to see their doctor/speak to a helpline/speak to a psychiatrist.
> 
> Encourage self-help strategies: mindfulness, meditation, going out for a walk, praying (if they're religious), sports, clubs, eating healthily etc.
> 
> Note that you might not necessarily do all of these, but the most important are assessing the risk of harm and acting accordingly.


End file.
